1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radial-and-parallel system bus structure for use in a micro processor computer system, and more particularly to means for connecting CPU Boards to such a radial-and-parallel system bus structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor proposed a radial-and-parallel system bus structure as a substitute for a conventional bus structure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,111 which issued on Oct. 22, 1991.
The radial-and-parallel system bus structure disclosed therein consists of a stack of bus-printed disks whose centers are arranged on a common center axis. Each bus-printed disk comprises a disk of dielectric material bearing a printed radial pattern including a plurality of printed signal conductors radially extending from the center of the disk, and means to connect the end of each radial signal conductor to a selected lead in a selected one of said CPU boards standing upright around said stack of bus-printed disks.
As may be described with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, necessary electrical connections between CPU boards 23 and the printed signal conductors of disks 1 can be made as follows: first, longitudinal receptacle-and-pin assemblies 21 are attached to a stack of bus-printed disks 1 by inserting their L-shaped pins 22 in the through holes with which the printed signal conductors are terminated; and second, longitudinal lead pin assemblies 24 of CPU boards 23 are mated with the longitudinal receptacle-and-pin assemblies 21 by inserting the lead pins of longitudinal lead pin assemblies 24 of CPU boards 23 in the receptacles of the longitudinal receptacle-and-pin assemblies 21 of disks 1.
However, insertion of L-shaped pins 22 in the through holes of the disks 1 is very difficult partly because a relatively large number of disks are stacked leaving a relatively small space between adjacent disks 1. Still disadvantageously, when one-or more disks are found defective after having been assembled in an integrated stack form, it is difficult to remove such defective disk or disks and insert new ones in the stack, which has numerous longitudinal receptacle-and-pin assemblies 21 integrally connecting all disks 1.